


Teach Me Like You Do

by Tiamet



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, ESL Thorin, Fanvid, Flirting, M/M, Thorin is a Romantic Sap, based on a fanfic, hungry caterpillar, learning software, teeny tiny frodo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiamet/pseuds/Tiamet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Teach Me Your Ways by airebellah</p><p>In which, Ereborean refugee Thorin has little time for learning English, Fili, Kili and Frodo are adorable, Thorin reads The Very Hungry Caterpillar, Bilbo is impressed and Thorin becomes a Romantic Sap.  Dis is amazing but doesn't appear in the video, since I couldn't decide who to use for her</p><p>Go read the fanfic, you'll understand!  This is just a little thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airebellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Teach Me Your Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612089) by [airebellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/pseuds/airebellah). 




End file.
